Sasha Challenges Chandni
Sasha Challenges Chandni is the 59th episode of the show and is aired on 21 September 2017 Plot synopsis Adi counts. Sasha screams and comes. Everyone smiles seeing Sasha’s hair. Maasi asks Sasha what happened, how. Sasha says that Chandni is my enemy, she is jealous of my beauty. Nani jokes. Maasi says its not a time to joke, Chandni has gone too far this time. Sasha asks where is she. Chandni comes. Maasi asks did she do this. Chandni says no, I didn’t go in her room. Sasha says you have done this. Nani says maybe your hair stylist did this. Sasha says Chandni has done this, she has added hair spray and hair way, I know this, as I added these in her face pack. Pooja says oh, you have added it in her face pack. Sasha says yes, but how did it come to me. Adi says I will tell you, I thought you should use the mixture, so I did this. Nani says who can stop ones who are made for each other. Chandni jokes on Sasha. Sasha asks Advay not to leave her. Advay says calm down. She says I m scared of that girl. Chandni comes and says I have challenged your Sasha that you will spend the night with me, in my room. He asks do you think you can make me do anything against my will. She says I know, its your Kattu gilheri’s duty to show you right path. Sasha asks what’s this kattu gilheri business. Chandni says its between us. Sasha says he won’t keep a foot inside your room, I know him since 6 years. Chandni says I know him since childhood, he will come to my room. He says this will not change the fact that I love Sasha and will marry her, I will spend the night with her in her room. He holds Sasha’s hand and goes. Murli gets the hens. Chandni smiles. Sasha says well done, you have shown her right place. Nani asks what’s Advay doing. Chandni says nothing, he is trying to give me pain in anger, but I know my Dev, I will convince him. Adi asks are you smiling after losing bet. Chandni says you know the fastest running animal. Adi says Cheetah. She says no, your CM mama, just count till 3. Advay hears the hens sound. Chandni says he will be seen running out. Advay opens a cupboard and hens fly out. Advay falls down and shouts to Murli. Sasha and Advay try to get away from hens. Sasha asks him to do something. Chandni and everyone laugh. Sasha says I promise I will not have chickens ever. Advay imagines fighting with chickens in a wrestling ring. Chandni smiles and goes to him. He closes eyes and stands scared. Chandni asks him to hold her hand. Rabba ve…plays…He holds her hand. They come out. Sasha looks on and makes a crying face. Advay tries to get off his hand. Chandni recalls applying glue to her hand. She says hands will not get away now and flirts. She gives his phone. He calls a doctor and asks him to come home. She keeps phone back. He asks what did you do, I need to get rid of this. She asks him to use knife on her hand to get away. He takes knife from her. She closes eyes. He throws knife and says you will never win, I won’t go inside the room. She says you will go in, see that file, you know what’s inside, your kidney transplant paper, I know you have given kidney to Adi, I have to tell this to everyone if you don’t come in with me. She takes his phone and calls Pooja. He snatches phone and ends call. He gets in the room and keeps file in cupboard. He asks is this a joke for you. She says no, see you have come inside the room. She asks him to see file. He sees a joke, I m Dev no doubt, Chandni is my wife, but don’t know what happened to em that I m refusing to accept Chandni as my wife, Chandni is not treating my mind, and I will get fine soon. She asks how did you think I will use your secrets against you, I m fighting to win you, not to make you lose. He looks at her. He says you can never win me, you will always lose. She says this would be a battle for you, this is love for me. He says whatever and turns to go. He gets pulled back. She says everything is fair in love, it doesn’t mean I will not open your secret. He asks are you blackmailing me. She says whatever you think, sleep on bed. He sits down and says I will sleep here. She sits and says I m happy with you even on ground. He sleeps. She smiles and bends her head to rest. He says don’t…. She checks if he slept and rests her head on his shoulder. Its morning, Chandni wakes up and sees Advay putting their hand in water. She says I have won. He says by blackmailing, but no use, I won’t change and my feelings for Sasha won’t change. He frees his hand. She says you could have done this at night if you wanted. He goes. Chandni thanks Sasha for losing so easily. She says Dev was so scared and held my hand, see my hand turned red. She jokes and asks did she see her swag. Sasha says you have to pay for this, game has just begun. Chandni says fine, we will play this game too. Shilpa and Murli tell Nani about Sasha. Chandni says I pity Sasha, she wants to Dev at any price, I m not fighting because I hate Sasha, but I love Dev, he is my win, path and destination. Nani says just lovers can understand this, not girls like Sasha, you lost yourself in Advay’s love, you have to get him, I know he is still Dev, you have to become his wife, that too Biwi no. 1, do something that he becomes sure that there can’t be anyone better than you, then Sasha will leave from his life. Precap: Maasi asks Sasha to make Chandni out of Advay’s life. Sasha says she will never come back. Chandni comes as bride in doli. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 59 References Episode 59 Guide